In Your Dreams
by SpottedLionHanyou
Summary: Finished!Kagome has a terrible dream and doesn't know who to turn to, but when she does find someone to talk to, what will happen, and what will go on after it all?
1. Just a Normal Day

Hi. n.n;; This is my first fanfiction for Inuyasha. o.O Don't shoot me! hides

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters used here. But I DO own this story. n.n

* * *

Glancing around quickly, Kagome, a black haired, 16 year old girl from Japan grabbed her large yellow bag and dragged it quickly to the Bone-eater's well after she said her good-bye's to her family once more. She opened the doors to the hut which the well was in and dragged her bag in, which carried a few of her school books, and many bandages, disinfectants, and all sorts of medicines for all the times that Inuyasha gets himself into trouble. With a grunt, she jumped into the well and passed through the times to 500 years into the past.

She crawled out of the well to the other timeline quickly and hauled the heavy yellow bag on her back and looked around for Inuyasha and the others. "Inuyasha?" She called out and glaned about quickly, and headed quickly to the village, knowing the others would be there. And then the little voice of a young kitsune demon called quickly and rushed up to Kagome.

"Kagome! I thought you'd never come back!" Shippou jumped infront of Kagome, and she chuckled down at him. " I wouldn't leave you guys without saying anything, Shippou, you know that!" She chuckled again.

"It seems Kagome's back." Miroku said to Sango, and they walked up the hill to Kagome and greeted her. "Kagome, what took you so long?" Sango said, carrying Kirara on her shoulder.

"My Mom and Grandpa wanted me to stay a little longer that time." She sighed and looked up, glancing around for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha went off again," Shippou stated, "he got that weird look in his eyes again. Like the last time he saw Ki.." he stopped and looked up at Kagome. She looked at Sango and Miroku, "Kikyou's around?!" Her heart ached, and burned. If Kikyou was around, she thought, then Inuyasha is going to see her.

Miroku was the first to break the odd silence as they headed back towards the village. "He left yesterday afternoon, and we haven't seen him since." He sighed while Sango looked over to Kagome, noticing a troubled look in her eyes.

"Kagome, we all know you dislike Kikyou..but why so much?" Kagome gave her a slightly odd look, noticing how ignorant she was to how much she loved Inuyasha, and with that question, Miroku chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, Sango? Kagome's jealous of Kikyou." He then got a quick slap across the back of his head, changed, also, to a troubled look. "But, Kagome, you are right to be worried. Kikyou always causes trouble for us, but Inuyasha told us not to go looking for him."

Kagome still looked down. She hadn't even been in the past for ten minutes and Kikyou was already bothering her. As they reached the village, Kaede waved to them, happily. "Kagome, where have ye been child?" After explaining why she'd been gone so long, Kaede chuckled. "Ye be looking for Inuyasha, haven't ye?"

Nodding, Kagome said, "Have you seen him?...Miroku said he went off with Kikyou.." She trailed off, making herself angry at Kikyou.

"Miroku," Kaede gave him a glare. "how could you say such a thing?"

He shrugged and took a step back, "I was only asuming that.." Sango steped in and wacked him on the head.

"Monk, it isn't good to asume. Ye may have upset Kagome." She said, and glanced at her. Kagome looked as if she was about to kill Miroku for asuming Inuyasha had run off with Kikyou.

Kaede chuckled at the bunch and glanced at her hut. "He be in there, resting. We found him passed out of exaustion from using his wind scar too many times."

They about burst out laughing. Inuyasha using his wind scar too much? At what, a bug? Shippou was just about rolling on the ground when they heard Inuyasha groan inside the hut, then they looked back to Kaede, who explained, "I think he got slightly ill out there, too. He has a slight fever and won't eat too much."

It must have been withdrawl from Kagome, Miroku thought, and smirked slightly. Kagome walked into the hut and crouched down by the resting Inuyasha and chuckled when his ears twiched slightly. She could hear Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede talking outside the hut as she reached her hand over his forehead, which was burning. Oh, Inuyasha, you got yourself sick, Kagome thought and reached in her bad for some sort of medicine.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, opening his amber eyes at her, and smirked. "It's about time you got here." He began sitting up, carefully, still being a little overworked. Kagome gave him a flat look and asked, "How'd you get yourself sick this time?"

He crossed his arms and looked to the side. "I'm not sick."

"Uh-huh. Sure. But if you say so.." Kagome smirked and got up, heading out the hut.

"Kagome!" He growled and shook his head. She can't take a joke, he pouted for a second.

"What?!" Kagome chuckled, and looked back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked and looked around. "Uh...."

"I thought so." She chuckled and walked out the hut, finially.

Under his breath, he said, "..wench."

"SIT BOY!"

He fell off the small bed onto the ground in Kaede's hut and mumbled under his breath.

"What did he do this time?" Miroku pondered to Kagome, but she just kept on smirking.

* * *

Heheheh, It's a short chapter, I know! wince but don't hurt me! I'll get more into it as I go along. I have no idea how it's gonna end up, how long it'll be or anything. So it could be a bloody, passionate romance/angst, or a hillarious, crazy adventure/humor. hides once again DON'T SHOOT!


	2. The Dream

Aaaaaaand she's back! applauds, cheering, roses thrown, wakes up Oh..heh. Sorry 'bout that. Anywho...I've gotten more focused on how I want it to end up now, so, I present you you, the DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, but I do own this story. SO HA!

and now, I present, THE STORY!

* * *

After about a day, and a couple bowls of ramen, Inuyasha was feeling better. Miroku and Sango were whispering away about who knows what while Kagome and Kaede made a supper of stew. Shippou was licking on a lollipop that he found in Kagome's bag, without asking, and Inuyasha picked him up by the tail, "Shippou, did you ask Kagome for that?" He smirked and Shippou's eyes grew big.

"Um...Yea!" He glanced about, paranoid.

"No you didn't," The hanyou smirked and help Shippou up, and snatched the lollipop away.

"KAGOME!!" Shippou whined. "Inuyasha's being mean to me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned him, glancing up from helping Kaede.

Inuyasha groaned and put Shippou down and gave him the lollipop back while Sango and Miroku chuckled.

"And what's so funny over there?" Inuyasha gave them a sharp glance.

"Oh, nothing." Sango said, with a slight smirk, then her eyes went wide and a loud smack was heard. Miroku had a red hand mark on the left side of his face, and crossed his arms. "I can't even think about it and she doesn't smack me..."

All but Miroku and Sango burst out laughing, even Kaede, and Sango glared at Miroku, "How many times do I have to hit you to get it through your thick skull. DON'T TOUCH MY BUTT!" She fumed, making Miroku feel small, which also made the others laugh a bit harder.

Still laughing, Kagome said, "The foods," still laughing, "ready." And with that, they all calmed down a bit and ate, with the ocassional chuckle from Sango and Miroku as they whispered back and forth. 'What are they saying...' Kagome said, popping a piece of meat from the stew in her mouth, trying to read their lips, but couldn't. She finially gave up and they finished their dinner peacefully.

Later that night

"So, Inuyasha, think you're feeling well enough to leave tomarrow morning?" Kagome teased before they went to sleep.

"I was fine yesterday, and I'm fine today!" He growled and mumbled.

"You wern't looking all that well." Sango said, laying down beside the fire inside the hut. "You looked like you had been exausted for three days."

Inuyasha growled at them, louder. "I was FINE!" He glared, getting annoyed by the taunting.

"Inuyasha, don't get this angry before we sleep, it'll cause us to have nightmares about white-haired half-breeds wanting to kill us." Miroku chuckled and leaned up aginst the opposite wall of Sango.

"Monk, if I hear another word about this I swear I'll.."

Kagome cut him off, "If you do anything to him, you'll get s-i-t so much your head will spin."

Inuyasha's ears went flat and he growled, "Just get some sleep already, and quit bugging me!" He gave them all another glare and they soon fell asleep.

In a deep sleep, Kagome fell into a nightmare. Surrounded by flames, she coughed and searched, calling out for Inuyasha. The flames circled and danced around her, their orange and red patterns burned intensively at her, but never touched her skin. A low growl was heard through Kagome's coughing and the roar of the large flames. She tried to cover her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her shirt, but it wasn't working and she was on the verge of passing out when a familar pair of amber eyes struck through the smoke and flames. She tried to call out Inuyasha's name, but wound up coughing more as she crouched down in the circle of flames, trying to stay low from the smoke, and said hoarsly, "Inuyasha."

No answer from the pair of amber eyes, which had a very cold glare in them. 'Why isn't he helping me!' Kagome thought over and over, but his eyes just kept glaring as his body's form began showing in the smoke, and she sqinted, trying to see him. His hair and kimono blew in the wind the fire created, and a cold smirk spread across the hanyou's face and she could see Inuyasha with the completed Shikon no Tama in his claws as two blue stripes appeared on his face. The familar stripes that were only seen when Inuyasha was a demon. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha chuckled evilly as his fangs and claws grew and his blood ran cold to that of a true demon's. "Inuyasha..." she said weakly, the flames slightly dying down, "..Inuyasha..how could you use the jewel like that." She winced, almost passing out. "How could you break our promice like that?"

His cold voice struck through the roar of the flames, startling her so much, frightening her. She was in shock at what he said to her. "Kagome, you should know, I only used you to get all the jewel shards. Now that the jewel is complete, I don't need you around anymore!" His clawed hand, which the jewel hung from. Kagome was in shock, her eyes teared, making streaks down her cheeks which showed clearly through the ash and dirt from the fire that had covered her body.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "don't do it. Please..." She looked up as Inuyasha's face became colder than that of Naraku's or Sesshoumaru's and his claws aimed at Kagome. With a scream from Kagome, Inuyasha brought down the razor-like claws over her body.

Kagome snapped out of her deep sleep and shoot up, panting from her dream, in a cold sweat. She glanced around the hut. The fire was out, and everybody was gone as sunlight shimmered into the hut. But she leaned back, still sweating and gasping for breath.

She could feel the heat of the flames, the pain in her chest from the smoke, the break in her heart from Inuyasha's cold glare. Still out of breath, breathing hard, she stood, and straitened herself out. She felt either tears or sweat around her eyes and quickly wiped it away.

She could hear the other's outside, talking and playing, as if nothing had happened. She looked in her bag for a washcloth of some kind and cleaned her face with the water Kaede stored in there. Inuyasha's words and actions ran through her mind, along with every other aspect of the horrible nightmare.

Just the thought of the look that Inuyasha gave her made her cry, once more. She sobbed lightly at the terror of the dream. Inuyasha actually betrayed her, and killed her. 'How...why...what if that really happened.' Kagome thought, tears running over her cheeks.

Outside

"C'mon Sango. Wake her up. We don't want to wait all day for her!" Inuyasha groaned.

Sango gave a flat look to Inuyasha. "I'm going to let her rest."

"Why?...Is Kagome sick like Inuyasha was?" Shippou said, cautiously.

"She migh very well be." Miroku said, calmly. "Whatever had made Inuyasha feel ill must have passed onto Kagome." He sighed, looking at the others.

"See, Inuyasha. If she's sick, we shouldn't leave. And whatever had you down for just a day could impact Kagome much worse." Sango looked down at Kirara, who was chasing a small catnip ball that Kagome had brought from her time.

"Awww...Kirara really likes that ball that Kagome gave her." Shippou said, quickly changing the subject, and he picked up the ball and held it over Kirara's head and she purred and mewed at Shippou, and he threw it. Kirara chased it quickly and trotted back to Shippou, like a dog, and passed it back to him as her two tails went crazy.

They all chuckled, and Sango bent down and petted Kirara. "Kirara, you're not the one who's supposed to fetch the ball, you silly cat." She laughed and threw the catnip ball a bit further, watching Kirara chase it.

A grunt was heard after the ball fell, and Sango blushed. "Kaede, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" But Kaede shook it off and chuckled, picking up the ball and throwing it to Kirara. Sango still blushed, and Kaede laughed a bit, still.

"Sango, I thought you had a good aim!" Inuyasha taunted, which caused Sango to grab her boomerang.

"Do you want to see how good my aim is?!" She glared at Inuyasha and smirked.

"Ooohh," Inuyasha taunted, "look at Sango, the great demon slayer."

"Don't mock me, Inuyasha." Her smirk widened.

Miroku backed away slowly. He didn't want to get involved when Sango and Inuyasha were going to...kind of fight. And while Inuyasha and Sango bickered and taunted eachother, and Shippou and Kirara played with the catnip ball, he heard the light cries of a very important, and close friend.

* * *

I'm sure you figured out what Miroku heard. Yea, that's right. Sorry to cut you off right now, but, I just LOVE being mean! It's a hobby of mine. o.O


	3. A Little Too Far

Hi. waves It's me again. You know, the girl ya want to shoot? The one who hides a lot? Heheh. n.n;; I'm having a lot of insparation today, it seems. Heh.

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Inuyasha. But I DO own this story. Live with it.

* * *

Walking into the hut, cautiously, just in case Kagome was changing, which he didn't want to be hit right now. He peaked in slowly and walked in, seeing Kagome wipe tears away form her face, and he was surprised a bit. Kagome hadn't noticed him for a while, but when she did, she almost jumped out of her skin, frightened, and tried to dry her tears, but the lump in her throat was still very large.

"M-miroku..." She studdered, still trying not to cry, again. "You shouldn't spy on me!" She said, looking down.

He leaned up aginst the wall, and sighed at Kagome. "I wasn't spying on you. I could hear you crying. Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head at Miroku. "It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." She studdered slightly, 'Bad dream?! Inuyasha betrayed you..and killed you!' The thought pounded in her head and tears flowed down. Miroku stood up straight up again, slowly walking towards her.

"A bad dream shouldn't make you feel this bad." He put his hands on her shoulders, and eased her down to sit on one of the beds, and he crouched down infront of her. "Just tell me what happened."

She sobbed, looking towards the ground. She still felt the shock of fear in her dream and the horrid look came over her face as it all flashed before her again. "Oh, Miroku!" She sobbed to him. "I don't know if I can ever trust Inuyasha again.." she let the words flow from her mouth. "I was surrounded by flames. Inuyasha was glaring at me so coldly it sent shivers down my spine." Tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto Miroku's kimono, and he bit his lip, not knowing what to day. Kagome then added, "He wouldn't save me...I was trapped in the fire...he just glared. He had the complete Jewel." The tears and sobs increased, "He used it to become a demon. A terrible one. And when he finially spoke." She shook her head and Miroku tilted her chin up.

"Kagome, it was just a dream. You have to get over it." He sighed, seeing the pain and horror in Kagome's eyes.

"Miroku, you don't understand," She said in half a whisper."You know I have feelings for Inuyasha. And something like that dream.." She began sobbing lightly again. Miroku bit his lip once more, but tried to reassure her.

"We know Inuyasha wouldn't do anything that horrible." He said, looking into Kagome's eyes. "He's our friend, and he's changed so much since we've all met."

Kagome was still very upset by the nighmare, but she felt slightly reassured by Miroku. Her eyes brightened only slightly, and she smiled at Miroku, who smiled back, cautiously. 'Miroku's always around when you need him. But if he trys anything I swear I'll leave for a long time..' she sighed to herself.

His hand was still on her shoulder, reassuringly, but their gazes were captured, Kagome's teary eyes and Miroku's understanding ones. They were both in deep thought, almst seeing through the other. Miroku thought, 'I'm not completly sure Inuyasha wouldn't pull a stunt like that. It does sound like something he would do. But why would he do such a thing?'

She still thought about how vivid the dream was. The flames, glare, emotions, all of it. She sighed, heavily, and Inuyasha and Sango's bickering and teasing was slightly heard from inside the hut, but they were ignored by the two. Miroku moved his hand away from Kagome and slowly stood up, breaking the ackward tension. Kagome watched him move, feling much more relaxed after talking. Her eyes shimmered, from the tears that were still in her eyes, up at Miroku. He smiled gently at her, and sit beside her, silently, wanting to make sure she was ok.

Kagome leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and closed her eyes, just needing to be reassured some more before going back outside, and having to see Inuyasha. Miroku's left hand slowly wrapped back around Kagome, subconsiously, and he also closed his eyes.

'Please, Miroku, don't be a pervert again...' Kagome thought, not wanting to ruin the special moment between the two. Sighing slightly, she looked him back in the eyes, but couldn't say anything. She was to scared to talk, because there was still a lump in her throat. Miroku looked back at her, with an almost passionate look on his eyes.

He cupped Kagome's chin with his right hand and sighed inwardly, to himself, and leaned in on her. She was shocked by Miroku's actions, but quickly relaxed as their lips met. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss more passionate and loving. Miroku stroked her back, gently, as they still were lost in the kiss. It finally broke just so the two could breathe, and they looked passionatly at eachother.

"Miroku," Kagome's eyes darted over his face, trying to find words for what was going on. "Miroku, what are we doing?" She smiled shyly.

He chuckled very lightly, and had a soft look in his eyes as he looked towards Kagome. He'd finially been able to share a passionate moment with the least likely women he expected at the time. He embraced Kagome very passionatly and she wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes once more.

They both laid down on the small bed and kissed for a while longer. Kagome burried her head into Miroku's chest, and stayed like that for a time, while Miroku ran his finger's through her beautiful hair that was as black as his own.

The bickering and taunting outside the hut had subsided. Shippou was now drawing a picture of Sango and Inuyasha play-fighting and Kirara was resting with Sango underneath a tree at the edge of the village. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and headed towars the hut and pulled back the cloth door, and his eyes widened at the site he saw. There, on the bed, Miroku and Kagome layed. In eachother's arms, half asleep and dazed.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger. n.n; but hey. If it gets more people to read, I'm happy. See :-D HAPPY! This was actually the first time I've wrote a romantic scene. n.n;; Please review. I love constructive critisizm.


	4. The Fools Get Caught

I'm ba-ack! Don't you just love my story? If you've made it this far, then you know that this is my first FF EVER and, heh, I'm not the greatest writer. But, I try. n.n; Heh. I'm also sorry all my chapters have been so short. I like to break things down like that. I'm sorry. u.u; It's a bad habit that I (don't) intend to break.

Disclaimer: I stil don't own Inuyahsa, but I'm tryin'! This story is owned by me though. No touchy!

ON WITH THE SHOW...er....STORY!

* * *

Kagome "woke" from the daze, still in Miroku's embrace, she sighed, happily. Inuyasha growled angrily and Kagome's eyes widened, spotting Inuyasha. She gasped and looked at Miroku, then back up to Inuyahsa, and had a very guilty look on her face. "Inuyasha, this isn't what it looks like!"

With that said, Miroku stired out of the dreamlike state and quickly got up off the bed, and stared at Inuyasha, who's glare was as cold as the one in Kagome's dream. Inuyasha was speechless, but his anger, more like jealousy, told it all. His fangs clenched together, but he was paralized to move, and growled loudly, then finially spoke. "Kagome, how could you do this to me!"

"Inuyasha, I...!" Miroku cut her off.

"Inuyasha, it's all my fault." He glared back at Inuyasha, standing infront of Kagome in her defence. "Kagome needed some reassureance, but it got carried away."

"You slept with my woman!" Inuyasha growled violently.

"No he didn't!" Kagome said, jumping up, but still looking guilty.

"Then why are you so guilty, Kagome? Look at your face!" He snapped back at her.

"Inuyasha, calm down! I was only comforting her. I didn't mean to take it so far. But I didn't sleep with her!" Miroku protested.

His growl intinsified out of frustration. He cracked his knuckles in a threatening way at Miroku, and he quickly grabed his staff. "Inuyasha, don't come after me!"

"Monk, if you are going to mess with my woman, you have to pay the price." He sneered.

Kagome groaned angrily, and snapped at Inuyahsa, "WHO SAID I WAS _YOUR _WOMAN!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that fact, but he was still very angry and jealous, but he couldn't do anything about it. Miroku also blinked and looked back on Kagome. 'But she told me she had feeling for him...does this mean..' Miroku stood, half way shocked. Kagome bit her lip after what she said and glanced between Inuyasha and Miroku, the lump coming back to her throat.

Sango woke up, hearing the shouting going on, and peaked into the hut, and saw Kagome standing behind Miroku. Kagome and Miroku still looked guilty for their minor actions, but Sango, also, jumped to conclusions, but just walked out of the hut quickly, past the napping Shippou, and stormed back to the tree she was under. Inuyasha also turning his back on the two and heading out, angrily.

Miroku and Kagome sighed, and looked at eachother. "Miroku, what have we done?" Kagome said, almost sobbing agian.

Sighing once more, Miroku looked back to Kagome, "We haven't done anything. You and I are the only one's who know that." He then remembered what Kaede had said a few days ago when Kagome came back to the time. "Kaede said it's not good to asume, and what are they doing?"

Kagome's face brightened a bit, and she sighed. "You're right. We haven't done anything. It's all in their heads."

Inuyasha and Sango were talking in angry tones. "How could that tramp sleep with Miroku?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Why would that monk lay his hands on MY woman?!" He growled and clawed at the ground.

"We should get revenge," Sango smirked, "but how?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango and his ears went flat, just thinking about what was going through Sango's mind. "If you're thinking.." Inuyasha whined slightly.

"No! Inuyasha! We couldn't do that...but we could trick them." She chuckled, with a grin on her face.

"But what if they think the same thing we did?" Inuyasha said oddly.

"Too bad for them, then. If Miroku and Kagome think that they can be with us and eachother..." She fumed.

Kagome and Miroku were still in the hut, both feeling terrible. "Miroku, if we didn't do anything, why do I feel so guilty?"

He sighed and looked over to her, "I'm not so sure..all we did was.." his face dropped. Kissing really wasn't that much, but they were passionate about it. 'Does that mean I'm in love with Kagome?' He thought, staring at her, still feeling guilty, not knowing that that was the same thing that Kagome was thinking.

"Miroku?" Kagome's eyes were tear filled, once again. "I'm sorry for this. If I hadn't have been so worked up about that dream you wouldn'.."

"Kagome, don't even say anything like that. You had a dream, and you can't control dreams. I just wanted to help, but look where that got us." He sighed, and stroked Kagome's hair, then layed down aginst the bed behind Kagome and put his arms behind his head and sighed. She looked down at him, and also sighed.

"Miroku, you must be honest, it wasn't all that bad.." She winced at what she said, but Miroku nodded.

"I've never been that close to a woman before." Miroku said honestly, his heart aching a small but, but he didn't know why.

Kagome chuckled, and replied, "And you think I've been that close to someone else before?"

The two chuckled nervously for a minute, then an ackward silence fell over the two again. Kagome sighed, putting her head down in thought and the feeling of guilt, still. She had forgotten about the dream for a second while she was with Miroku, and that's what she needed, but it was back. Her thoughts raced on how she could get away from the thoughts. "They dispise us right now." Kagome said, depressed. "And what's worse, is those two are more powerful than us. If we anger them any worse, what would happen?"

"Kagome, calm down." He sighed, sitting up, then standing up. "If they really don't want us to be around them.."

"Miroku, if we're all forced to go our seperate ways, I don't know what I'll do!" Kagome said, on the verge of crying once more.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "We've had worse fights than this with them before. Time heals all things." He said, walking out of the hut, leaving Kagome in the same spot where he found her about an hour ago.

* * *

Heheh...n.n;; That chapther was kind of..different. u.u;; Um...Reviews would be lovely. Please? PRETTY PLEASE?! Don't make me sick the Lions on ya! Heheheh...heh..er. u.u;


	5. The Chill of Winter

Well. 5th chapter in two days. That's not too bad, is it? huh?! You never answer me. u.u Now I'm all depressed. But, well, back to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but meet me at the allyway of 3rd and 6th street, wearing a paper mask and say "I am sofa king wee todd edd." quickly, and Inuyasha will be ours!

* * *

Kagome wiped another set of tears from her face, but these tears weren't because of the dream. They fell because of what had happened between her and Miroku, and Inuyasha and Sango assuming the worst. 'Why did I have to make a big deal out of it. It was just a dream like Miroku said. If I hadn't broken down so badly, he wouldn't have heard me and came in here.' She sighed and dried her tears once more and looked outside at Inuyasha and Sango resting again, but Miroku couldn't be seen.

'Miroku where'd you go?' She glanced about and walked out of the hut. Shippou blinked and looked up from a small nap he had through everything and smiled up at Kagome.

"Kagome! Where have you been all day?" He said, jumping up to her. "We thought you were sick with what Inuyasha had! Are you okay?"

She chuckled at Shippou and smiled, "I'm fine, Shippou. I just needed a little extra rest. Oh! Shippou, did you see Miroku go by anytime soon?"

"Yea, he walked to the forest," Shippou pointed towards the Forest of Inuyasha, where the Sacred Tree and the Bone-Eaters Well were.

"Thanks, Shippou" She smiled sweetly at Shippou and headed off into Miroku's direction.

Inuyasha peaked up from his nap, watching Kagome enter the forest and he stood up and followed behind her, silently. 'If Kagome's going back home, I want to make sure of it. But if she's going to see Miroku again..' He growled lightly at his thoughts and continued to follow her.

Kagome searched around quickly, muttering things to herself about how Inuyasha and Sango were so ignorant to assume that, Inuyasha hearing each word, but not believing her. 'I saw those two hanging onto each other. How could Kagome betray me like that!'

A chilly late-autumn breeze glided smoothly through the trees, causing Kagome to shiver lightly and she rubbed her arms. 'I forgot how close to winter it was. I forgot to pack a sweater. Another thing to add to my list of mistakes, today.' Sighing, she searched for Miroku still. Inuyasha was unfazed bye the freezing breeze and he followed Kagome carefully, being sure not to be seen or not to step on any branches or twigs.

Miroku was sitting against a tree near the Bone-Eaters well, knowing that Kagome would probably be wanting to go home. As Kagome reached the well, she looked over the edge of it, just looking down, not noticing Miroku yet. He stood up when he spotted Kagome and sighed lightly. 'Wait, she wouldn't be going home if she didn't bring her bag with her. So she's not going to leave us.' He thought, hopefully.

Inuyasha peered from the Sacred Tree down at the two. His amber eyes glowed with jealousy and anger. Kagome looked up from the well after collecting her thoughts more, and she spotted Miroku and smiled, relieved. He smiled back, but looked slightly concerned. Kagome walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, also concerned. "Miroku, it feels like Sango and Inuyasha have a lot of hatred towards us right now."

"Kagome, those two will stay angry at us for a long time. I'm not completely sure it's safe to be around them much." He wrapped his arms back around her as Kagome put her head back into his chest.

Inuyasha's claws sank deep into a branch of the Sacred Tree, 'Those to really are in love.' He growled as quietly as he could through clenched fangs.

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears that were ready to pour down at anytime while she leaned against Miroku. She shivered from the cold, and the fear that ran through her and Miroku held her tighter and ran his fingers through her smooth hair. Inuyasha growled a bit louder, backing into the shadows as his amber eyes glared at the two, then he headed back towards the village.

Once again, Kagome looked up at Miroku's soft gaze and smiled gently through her fearful tears, which were ready to fall at anytime. Miroku chuckled very lightly at her, and this time, Kagome was the one to lean in and kiss him. The two shared the kiss for a much longer time than before. Miroku's hands were around Kagome very tightly, like he would never let go.

Thoughts raced through the two as they kissed. 'What's going on? Why do I feel this way...I thought I loved Inuyasha.' Kagome thought while Miroku deepened the kiss.

'I know I'm disrespecting Sango and Inuyasha, but they can't do anything about it.' The monk thought, finally breaking the kiss to gaze down at the woman in his arms. "Kagome.." He said, still looking concerned. "..you know how much those two will despise us?"

"Would that be more than they already do?" She said, a small smile across her lips as she laid her head back onto his chest. Miroku's grip lightened a bit and he put his head on top of Kagome's and stroked her hair more, rocking her gently back and forth.

Another chilling wind picked up, and it had become very cloudy, blocking out the sun, which made it fell like early winter. Kagome looked at Miroku's black and purple kimono and chuckled. "Look," she pointed at a few white dots. "it's starting to snow."

They chuckled and looked up as the snow started to come down a little harder, Kagome began to shiver again. The monk felt her shiver and untied the purple cloth on his kimono and laid it over Kagome's shoulders and smiled. She gripped it for warmth, and turned, looking up at the sky, leaning back against Miroku.

* * *

Ahh... n.n That was a good chapter that took me forever to write. o.o Ah well. Now, what's in store in the next chapter? What are Inuyasha and Sango planning, and god, WHAT'S UP WITH THE SNOW? Ahem. Moving on. :-D Please review. I love to read reviews.


	6. Frozen Answers

Oi! Another chapter already, Mackenzie? You must be insane!

Yesh, yesh. I'm quite insane. Mwhahahahaha....ahem.

Yup, this is chapter number 6. Nothing much to say really. I think you've already figured out I was an insane little monkey, right? Yea, I thought so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but the Community Of Anime Actions And Trade (a.k.a. C.O.A.A.A.T.) is going to hold an auction for an actual shard of the Shikon Jewel. (If you actually got your hopes up for that, I pity you.)

ON TO THE STORY.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango were were talking in an angry whisper inside the hut so that night so Shippou couldn't hear them. They fed logs into the fire to keep themselves warm. "You figured the two would be back by now. It's the middle of the night, and it's freezing cold." Sango said, a cover wrapped around her as she held her hands up to the fire. "Inuyasha, I know we're angry at Miroku and Kagome for their actions, but I don't want them to be harmed by the weather."

Inuyasha let out a quick "feh" and put his arms together in his kimono sleeves. The wind blew violently as the snow came down hard. It was a blizzard, but so early in the season that not all of the leaves had fallen. Shippou curled up with Kirara by the fire and fell asleep quickly, not paying attention to Sango or Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Sango said in a scolding tone, "their still our friends." She looked down into the fire and sighed. "Even if they did break our hearts."

"Sango, how many times to I have to tell you?! If they were our friends, they wouldn't betray us like that." He growled, slightly.

"You can't call it betraying, because none of us really expressed our feelings as much as they did." Sango trailed off and looked down, clenching the blanket tighter around her body. She missed Miroku, in a sence, but he really wasn't gone that long. She felt very jealous of Kagome and groaned lightly out of frustration, and laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Inuyahsa's ears were flat aginst his head. 'None of us did ever express our feelings, but Kagome and Miroku? They never had anything going on.' His thoughts trailed on and on about it until he finially drifted off into slumber.

The sun finially rose, casting a bright glow across the deep snow-dunes around a hut in the middle of the forest. Hudled together for warmth was Miroku and Kagome in the abandoned hut. They were covered in a small bear-skin blanket, and had all their clothes on, but still froze. Kagome's eyes opened, forgetting where she was for a moment then remebered and sat up. Shivering, she held her half of the bear fur close to her body, trying not to disturb Miroku.

Yawning, the monk opened his eyes, and looked up at Kagome, and sighed. 'She looks miserable out here.'

"Mornin'" Kagome said, quietly, shivering a bit still, but smiled at him.

He chuckled a bit, nervously, "Good Morning, Kagome."

"It stopped snowing, finially." She said, relieved.

"Thank goodness. I don't think it'd ever stop." Miroku sighed and leaned up and straitened out his black Kimono a bit, and rubbed his hands together.

Back in the village, Inuyahsa's ears twiched at the odd silence outside the hut, waking him up. He looked around, Sango was gone, but Kirara and Shippou were still there. He got up silently and walked outside and followed Sango's footprints to the forest. 'She must have went out looking for the two.' He growled softly, rembering what he saw and heard as clear as day.

Sango limped through the snow, tiredly and coldly. She sighed, slightly relieved when she spotted a small patch of smoke rising into the air. 'That better be them.' She ran towards the spot the smoke was coming from, but stopped and got angry at what she found. It was just an old fire that was dying down.

Inuyasha had quickly caught up with Sango. "What are you doing out here by yourself, Sango?" He growled lightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for Miroku and Kagome!" She sighed and looked around more. Trees, trees, and more trees.

"You're never going to find them like that." He sniffed the air, easily picking up their scent in the clean, dry air, and carried Sango on his back like he did Kagome. They quickly found the hut, and heard Kagome and Miroku talking quietly inside.

Kagome had gotten up and wore a make-shift rabbit skin skirt to keep her legs warmer. "Miroku, I'm still scared about that dream. We both know that could happen. And if it did, we'd have no chance. Espicially now."

Inuyasha and Sango silently listened to the conversation.

"Kagome, it was just a dream, I'm telling you. Inuyasha would never do something as terrible as that." He once again reassured her.

Kagome sighed and looked down, "You didn't see what I did, Miroku. It would have scared you so much." She shook and shivered.

'She had a dream about me?' Inuyasha thought. 'It sounds like a nightmare. Is this is what that's all about? No..it can't be. They must know we're here.' He growled, and Sango shushed him quickly, but Miroku looked back aginst the wall that Sango and Inuyasha were leaning aginst.

"Well, well. It seems like we have company. Too bad we can't open that god-for-saken door." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha growled, looking at Sango. Sango mouthed, "It's not my fault." But he just rolled his eyes.

Kagome peeked through the cracks in the logs at Inuyasha and Sango with a slight glare. "Did you two come here just so you could assume more about us?!"

"Kagome, calm down!" Sango said, peering back. "We came looking for you because we didn't know if you guys were okay." Inuyasha grunted at that, and shook his head, but Sango stomped on his foot. "Inuyasha!" she scolded.

Miroku chuckled at them. "If you could get us out of here..the drifts have the door, well..stuck."

"Only if you guys explain what was going on!" Inuyasha snapped at them. Miroku looked at Kagome, questionably and she nodded her head at him.

"Alright. Just get us out of here!" Miroku called back to them.

Inuyasha drew out the tetsuiaga, "You had better stand back." He warned, and they did as told. Inuyasha sliced through the side of the hut easily with the transformed sword, causing it to break down, and he reseathed the tetsuiaga.

They quickly got out of the old hut and headed back towards the village as Kagome tried to explain was was going on as she rode on Inuyasha's back. "I just had a terrible..." She ducked down to miss a branch, "...dream. It startled me so much I needed someone to talk to but...INUYASHA WATCH IT!...I didn't want to walk out of the hut tear stricken.."

Kagome and Miroku explained it better around the fire in Kaede's hut, but they left out one thing, which Sango asked about, "What was your dream about, Kagome?"

She quickly looked down, feeling the lump in her throat again. Inuyasha's eyes gained a curious, but concerned expression on them, as did Sango's. Miroku sighed, looking at Kagome. Sango broke the silence.

"It's okay, Kagome. You don't have to tell us just yet." She sighed. Inuyasha's look of jealousy grew back to his face as he looked at Miroku. Miroku felt small under Inuaysha's jealous glare, but got the message, and shivered. It would be a while before Kagome had the courage to tell the other's the rest of the story. They had left out the part about them kissing the second time, and left most out for the first. But it would still be a hard task.

* * *

Well..that was a longer chapter. Sorry to leave it weirdly like that. o.O; I didn't want to make the chapter much longer. I'm sorry. Heh. The next chapter might be better. I can't forsure it though. But.....Who will Kagome choose? Inuyasha? or Miroku?


	7. Big Trouble, Little Ol' Tokyo

'ello again! I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews so far. . They've inspired me to write some more. Just let me go get another Coke really quick and I'll put the disclaimer down. (because I know their the best things about this story)  
  
Ok, we didn't have any Coke. I got caramel! So, the disclaimer, yea...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The FBI and other government agents are protecting Inuyasha. Beware for caramel eating, red haired girls who intend to steal Inuyasha away, forever.

Also, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My internet was being....odd.  
  
Hehehe, now, to the story.

* * *

Sango and Kagome chatted quietly inside the hut, drinking warm tea. Shippou was coloring more pictures of Sango and Inuyasha fighting from three days ago, but fell into a nap quickly. The snow was beginning to melt, making everything damp outside. Miroku was helping Kaede tend for those who got ill or injured during the snow storm. Inuyasha was no where to be found.  
  
Kagome laughed as Sango told a story about Kirara, "Father had lit the underbrush of the forest where the village was, which just so happen to have catnip in it. Kirara was lost for about a day, but we found her later on buried under a piled of catnip and when we woke her up she went crazy and rushed around so that none of us could catch her then she ran flat into the side of hut!"  
  
"That sounds painful!" Kagome laughed, and looked over at Kirara who was cleaning her back leg.  
  
"She wandered around dazed until nightfall that day" Sango laughed, and sighed, the two calmed down.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Inuyasha went off too?" Kagome looked at Sango, slightly worried.  
  
"Kagome, you know he's upset.." Sango trailed off once more. Kagome still hadn't told the whole story, or what was in her dream. Kagome sighed and looked down.  
  
"If Inuyasha's so upset he should at least try to talk to me..." She also trailed off. Both of them were thinking. Kagome shook her head at the thought of having feelings for both Inuyasha and Miroku. 'Why did Miroku put me in a position like that.' She sighed and looked into the low burning fire. Sango leaned against the side of the hut, 'Why am I so angry with Miroku? All he does it grope me..' She forced a chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, looking up at Sango.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." She replied, trying to get away from the subject.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Kagome looked around. 'Inuyasha, where'd you run off to? If he's still angry..I explained it to them!' She sighed and leaned back against the wall of the hut beside Sango, who looked very deep in thought. "Sango?"  
  
"Kagome," She said, still in deep thought, not realizing what she was asking, "tell me, what went on in your dream. And what really happened between you and Miroku."  
  
Kagome gasped slightly, and gripped her mug of tea hard. She shook slightly as she thought about the dream again, "It's a little more blurry now.." She lied, remembering it clearly, "I remember Inuyasha's eyes glaring so coldly at me, the fire burned at my skin. He had the completed jewel and he changed into a demon..."  
  
She bit her lip as Sango's eyes were widened. "...and then Inuyasha raised his hand above me and.." She cut herself off and winced. She felt the pain, actual pain of Inuyasha's claws bearing deep into her skin. She could feel the blood rush from her body, and felt as she slowly lost her life.  
  
Sango was paralyzed, visualizing what had happened in the dream. It clicked on how tore up Kagome had felt, but what she still didn't understand is how Kagome had slight feelings for Miroku now. 'That does bring up the question; Would Inuyasha really betray us? What if he did? What would happen to us? Are we really just collecting the jewel shards for him?' The questions raced through her head.  
  
Miroku was finished helping the injured villagers and was walking back towards the hut. Inuyasha was sitting against a fence near the horse stable, and looked up, glaring at Miroku, who glared back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why are you still angry at me?" Miroku still glared.  
  
"How would you like it if you had a pest around your woman?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nothing happened between Kagome and me! How many times do I have to say that!?" He snapped back, gripping the staff incase Inuyasha came after him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and growled, "You're a liar, monk! I saw you two with my very own eyes."  
  
Not being able to think of anything else to say in defense, Miroku just glared at Inuyasha, for still assuming that nothing happened. Inuyasha's smirk widened, with the feeling like he had won. Kaede, who was in the field close to the stable, overheard what Inuyasha and Miroku were bickering about and shook her head, sadly. 'The poor fools, fighting over her like that.'  
  
Still with the angered smirk on his face, Inuyasha stood up over Miroku. "What's wrong? Disappointed because I figured it out?"  
  
"You haven't figured anything out!" Miroku snapped, obviously lying, sweating lightly.  
  
"HA!" Inuyasha laughed. "I can smell it on you. You're lying and starting to sweat. I thought monks were people of the gods."  
  
Miroku clenched his teethed, angered and annoyed by Inuyasha from the past days. "Are you just jealous because Kagome might have feelings for somebody else?!"  
  
Inuyasha took a step back, a small bead of sweat formed on the side of his forehead and growled. "More angry than jealous. Kagome is my woman!"  
  
"She doesn't seem to think that!" He yelled back and glared harder at Inuyasha. The half-breed growled, and brought up his claws, threatening Miroku.  
  
'If Kagome chooses this monk over me, I'll kill them both.' Inuyasha thought, and Miroku held his staff tighter, ready to move away quickly.  
  
Kaede spotted the trouble and headed quickly over, standing between the two. "Inuyasha, Miroku! Stop this fighting. Ye cannot fight so pointlessly." She sighed as Miroku turned his back to Inuyasha and continued his path to the hut.  
  
Sango, shocked once more, stared at Kagome, "You and Miroku were in the forest, too?!" Kagome nodded, slowly. 'At least Sango doesn't assume that Miroku and her were in bed together.  
  
Still slightly shocked, Sango shook her head, "Miroku and you together... that doesn't sound too impossible."  
  
'Feh.' Kagome thought. 'You sound just like my friends from my time.'  
  
Their talking was cut short when Miroku entered the hut, troubled by Inuyasha still. "What's wrong, Miroku?" Sango asked, calmly.  
  
Miroku sat at the opposite wall of them, crossing his arms, thinking. "If Inuyasha crosses me one more time.."  
  
"Miroku!" Sango scolded lightly. "Don't say that about him!..." '...even though it's what we're both thinking.' He just bowed his head down and closed his eyes, still thinking. Kagome and Sango sighed, their talking cut off.  
  
Shippou woke up from his nap and looked up at Kagome, yawning. Kagome smiled down at Shippou, but got up to walk outside the hut. "Where's Kagome going?" Shippou asked Sango.  
  
"For a walk." Sango answered quickly.  
  
Outside, Kagome looked up into the cool, clear sky and sighed. The thoughts racing through her head about her being with Miroku or Inuyasha. Just then, she felt a sharp pain and tug at her left wrist. Inuyasha's razor claws, almost digging into her flesh, had grabbed her and he growled. Kagome gasped and tried to pull free from Inuyasha's grip. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I need to know who you are going to choose!" His growl threatened Kagome, sending a jolt of fear down her back. Again, she tried to struggle free from his grip, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't just choose, now!" Kagome said, struggling. Inuyasha's grip tightened on her wrist, and Kagome winced from the pain. It felt as if her wrist would snap in two. "Inuyasha, let go!"  
  
He growled. "I need to know!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, fearful and painful with realization. "Are you that jealous of Miroku!?"  
  
Growling once more, he threw Kagome's wrist back. Kagome rubbed it, painfully. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY! SIT!" With Inuyasha's face in the ground, she had time to walk off and wrap her wrist up with some spare bandages. It wasn't broken or sprained from the tight grip, but it was very painful.  
  
The spell of Inuyasha's necklace wore off after a bit and he groaned. He had to find the answer soon or he'd go insane. 'Kagome, just tell me who you choose! It's not that hard!' He wandered back to his spot beside the horse stable and sat down, examining his claws. 'I'll kill them both if she chooses Miroku over me. I can't live, knowing that Kagome is with somebody else.'

* * *

Heheh, this chapter was a bit longer than the others. But give me a break, I enjoyed writing it. n.n Again, thanks for the replies. I still have no idea on how my story is going to end. Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Men?...Women? XD Sorry. I watch Family guy too much. Er..please review. I love the replies you give me, even if they are negative o.O because I'm odd that way. O.o 


	8. Confusion, Sorrow, Love, and Life

Hi! I'm back. n.n Don't you love me? Sorry all these updates are slow. I've got school, homework, and chores! Give me a break! Heh, aww....I'm just kidding...Don't go away! ...YAY! You didn't leave! Ok, time for you favorite part of the whole story, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I WILL find SOMETHING that will help me ACHIEVE the status of ALMOST owning Inuyasha BECAUSE I'm a crazy little MONKEY who is OBSESSED with things at the MOMENT! Like writing RANDOM words in caps!

And now, the story. .

* * *

"Kagome's back!" Shippou peaked up from his coloring at Kagome, his face brightened. Miroku was still sitting with his eyes closed, most likely asleep. Sango looked up at Kagome and smiled, but Shippou was the first to notice her bandaged hand. "Kagome, what's wrong with your hand? Did you get hurt?"

"Well,..." Kagome started, then looked at Miroku, who opened one eye at Kagome, having a gut feeling that Inuyasha was behind the it. "...I feel down and hit a rock. It got scraped up pretty good and it's sore."

"Already? Let me see it..." Sango reached out to grab the bandages, but Kagome stepped back.

"No!..No. Sango, it's alright. Really." She hesitated, Miroku giving a smug shrug.

Shippou jumped up anyway, and poked at the bandages and Kagome cringed slightly. There were a few red dots through the bandages where her slightly pierced skin had bled. 'Why is Inuyasha being so touchy about this?' She rubbed her wrist again, and sat back down in her spot by Sango. Shippou went back to coloring and Miroku closed his eyes again.

'Kagome, who are you going to choose? If you choose Miroku, Inuyasha will be pissed. If you choose Inuyasha, Miroku will be pissed. What have you gotten yourself into?!' Kagome thought to herself and sighed, looking down closing her eyes.

The wind, once again, chilled the air around them and she shivered very slightly. Shippou also shivered and hugged himself for warmth, "What's with this wind? It's freezing!" He jumped over to Sango and huddled up beside her. Miroku sat up and threw a log into the low fire.

Kagome was still deep in thought, and didn't notice when Miroku stood up and walked back outside. She wished she had Miroku beside her so he would cover her from the cold, but she just huddled herself by Shippou and Sango to stay warm. "Kagome, if you're that cold, you should go back to your time and get something warmer."

"It's all right. I have a warmer outfit in my bag, I just don't want to go change just yet." She sighed, and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the hut.

"Master Miroku, you're kidding me!" Hachi, Miroku's racoon-demon friend, stared bug-eyed at Miroku.

Nodding, Miroku replied, "If and when Kagome chooses.." He clutched the prayer beads on his right hand and smirked.

"How can you be so sure that she will choose Inuyasha, and not you?" Hachi calmed down, looking up at Miroku.

"I'm not sure. I'm just saying 'if' she does." He shrugged and looked to the side. Hachi's face brightened a bit.

"That means Kagome could still choose you!" The raccoon chuckled a bit, imagining Kagome and Miroku together.

'It does, doesn't it?' Miroku thought to himself a looked up quickly from the middle of the forest, into a tree. "Inuyasha!"

Up in the trees above Miroku and Hachi, the amber-eyed, silver-haired half-breed glared down at them. His claws, once again, digging into the bark of a tree. His growl echoed through Miroku's ears. Miroku stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha with a gasp and stepped backwards. "So! You thought you would plot against me being with Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Like you haven't done the same to me!" Miroku snapped out of the shock and glared at Inuyasha, who shrugged, but still glared coldly at the monk. Hachi quickly scampered out of the way of the two, fearing for his life.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku, not being able to think of another come back, he jumped down from the tree. Miroku took another step back from Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha? It's Kagome's choice, and nothing we can do now can alter it!"

"I can to! I just have to get rid of you first!" Inuyasha snapped back, clutching the handle of his sword.

Miroku clutched the peace beads around his wrist, "I'm not afraid to fight you, Inuyasha!" he lied, almost deathly afraid to fight him. Inuyasha smirked, smelling the fear on Miroku, and drew out the sword, it transformed instantly. But, his ears twitched, hearing the sounds of Kagome and the others running towards them. 'That rat told them about us!'

Miroku looked in the direction of the sound and looked very relieved to see Kagome's soft, concerned face. Kagome called out, seeing Inuyasha, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the ground, with a large thump and groan.

"Inuyasha, how could you!" Sango said, sharply at Inuyasha and looked towards Miroku. Shippou and Hachi were running up, much slower than Kagome and Sango were, into the middle of the forest where they were.

"Miroku, are you all right?" Kagome asked, walking up to him. Miroku nodded, looking down to Kagome, and smiled gently.

"Are you okay?" He motioned to her wrist, which was still bandaged. Sango was already leaving, Hachi and Shippou following her.

"I'm fine.." Kagome glared over to Inuyasha. The spell on his necklace was beginning to wear off and he pulled himself off of the ground and glared at Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha, sadly. "Inuyasha, why are you so jealous?" The half-demon shrugged a small "feh" and crossed his arms, walking off very angrily. Miroku sighed, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder. She looked up at him, and sighed back. "Were you and Inuyasha fighting over me?"

Miroku chuckled, "Kind of. Inuyasha is very defensive about you..."

"...So I noticed." Kagome wrapped her arms around Miroku once more and sighed again. She closed her eyes, thinking, 'Oh, Miroku. I'm sorry for this mess...' She chuckled lightly as Miroku also wrapped his arms around her. '...it's all because of a very bad dream.'

Miroku raised his left hand, cupping her chin so his soft violet eyes gazing into hers and he smiled lightly. "Kagome..I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the trouble."

She was blushing lightly as she gazed up at him. Nodding her head, and softly saying, "It's okay, Miroku. It's my fault. If I hadn't have been so worked up over that dream..."

"...I never would have found the courage to kiss you." Miroku gave a very light smirk through his soft smile. Kagome grinned softly at him, and kissed him gently on the lips. He gradually deepened the kiss, passionately. Kagome smiled inwardly, now knowing for sure who she wanted to be with, she broke the kiss, looking up at him lovingly. Miroku smiled softly, he stroked her back, ran his fingers through her fine hair, giving her the same loving look.

Kagome slowly started to become sad, her eyes glancing to the side slowly. Miroku gripped her a bit tighter, looking down at her, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She sighed, looking up at Miroku again, "I...I just don't feel right." She looked around the forest, then back at Miroku.

"Are you sick?" He looked concerned, putting his hands on her shoulder.

She shook her head, and sighed, "Miroku, I want you to know that I have feelings for you," Miroku's face brightened a bit, but he still looked concerned, "but the problem is.." She looked towards the village.

Miroku sighed, "...you still have feelings for Inuyasha?" Kagome only nodded, closing her eyes. She laid her head on his chest and he stoked her hair with a sad sigh. He closes his eyes, laying his head on top of Kagome's.

The wind picked up once again, chilling them down. Miroku covered Kagome's shoulders with the purple cloth and they walked back to the village, fingers intertwined, but their faces both showed a bit of sorrow.

* * *

Whoo...Long chapter. n.n And it's still not done! Who will Kagome seriously choose? Miroku or Inuyasha? Human or half-breed? Monk or hanyou? PEANUT BUTTER OR JELLY?! XD Sorry, caught up in the moment there. Ahem. Sorry, again, that it took a while to update. We had a tad bit too much homework this week. u.u; BUT...I promise I'll TRY to get the next chapter in within a week. No promises of for sureness though. n.n Reviews would be lovely. Good, bad, mediocre, informational, suggestional..ect. I LOVE REVIEWS n.n You should too, especially if you're the one getting them. er...should I stop ranting now? Yes, I think I shall. C'ya next chapter.


	9. Fight of Blood and Love

Hi once again! Chapter nine already! If only they would let us write like this in English, I'd be set. Sigh...I'm tired. I just got back from a football game (we won, whoohoo!.....yea) And I'm riddled with new ideas. But I'm too far along this story for any of those ideas to work. ....sigh. Anyway, the next story I make will be an Inuyasha/Kagome one dedicated to Amanda (GnomeInuyasha.) Because she is my bestest friend in the whole wide world...and she will kill me if I don't. n.n On to the very famous disclaimer ala-Mack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Some weird Japanese lady created the show and won't let me get ahold of hit. Just let me at her, I'LL OWN INUYASHA SOMEDAY!...someday...

On to the story, captain.

* * *

Miroku and Kagome arrived to the hut, it was empty. Kagome's eyes felt heavy, even though it was still mid-afternoon. Miroku glanced at her and smiled softly, their fingers still intertwined, they sat against the side of the hut. Her head fell against his shoulder and she sighed, sleepily. "Tired so soon?" Miroku asked in a whisper, also tired.

"Mhmm." She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Miroku leaned his head against the hut, and closed his eyes, also feeling tired. He lost his balance on his left side, falling away from Kagome. Their hands, still together, pulled Kagome up ontop of him, accidently. They both turned red, their eyes wide.

Kagome was to tired to do much anything, she just laid her head on his chest and Miroku wrapped his arms around her back. She could hear Miroku's slightly quickened heart from the sudden movement, and chuckled very lightly, and they closed their eyes once again.

"Inuyasha, you really shouldn't be making a big deal out of it if you're not jealous, like you say." Sango's voice was heard outside the hut.

Inuyasha shrugged off Sango's comment and sighed, crossing his arms. Sango rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go back to the hut. It's too chilly out here for me." Sango's hand had gripped the cloth door. Kagome looked up, tiredly, and turned pale, seeing the position her and Miroku were in. Miroku also turned slightly pale as Sango entered the hut and instantly spotted the two.

Sango stared wide-eyed at them. Kagome shot up from laying down to standing up, getting a bad head rush, "Sango, it seriously wasn't what it looked like!" Miroku was sitting back up now, and stood up more slowly. Sango shook her head, calming down.

"I knew you two were sneaking around, but not like that!" Sango fumed, giving them cold glares.

"Sango! It wasn't what it looked like!" Miroku echoed Kagome.

"Then what was it." Sango asked in an angry, but slightly calm, mannor. Both Kagome and Miroku didn't know how to explain it in a way Sango would believe. After a short, tension filled silence, Sango gave a severe glare and left the hut. Kagome turned around, looking at Miroku, and quickly held her head. the head rush gave her a headache, and Sango's glares didn't help.

"Kagome!" Miroku grabbed her and laid her down on the bed.

She closed her eyes, "It's okay, Miroku. It's just a little headache from standing up too fast."

He looked concerned, but nodded his head, then turned his attention to outside the hut. 'Knowing Sango, she's going to tell Inuyasha what she didn't see.'

"They WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, staring at Sango, in disbelief.

"I saw them, with my own two eyes. Kagome was laying on Miroku.." She fumed, again. Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"Those two just can't wait to be alone, can they!?" He yelled, shaking his head. 'How could you, Kagome. HOW COULD YOU!' The thought rang through his mind.

Miroku, hearing the short "conversation" between Sango and Inuyasha, rushed back to Kagome. "Kagome, Kagome!" He nudged her a bit and she roused out of a daze.

"What? What is it, Miroku?" She rubbed her still heavy eyes.

"I fear that Inuyasha or Sango is going to do something drastic. I honestly do not feel safe here." The worry in his eyes startled Kagome.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome sat up, slowly, on the bed. The wind, again, chilled them, though it was a warmer and carried the smell of rain. 'How could it have warmed enough for rain to develope?!' Kagome thought on the side, but then quickly changed her thoughts. How was she to be safe now? Miroku could track her scent down anywhere she turned.

A dripping sound came very, very softly down to the earth. Ignoring the sprinkles, Inuyasha growled, after thinking for a moment, and almost ripped off the cloth door, walking into the hut. Kagome and Miroku quickly looked in his direction, startled and scared. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, then looked to Kagome. "How could you, Kagome. You broke our promise!"

"Promise? What promi..." Kagome gasped and covered her face. 'How could I be so stupid as to forget something that important as the promice we had made?!'

Miroku looked to Kagome, his look asking what this promice was. Kagome blushed deepy at him, turning towards Inuyasha, who spoke up before Kagome could say anymore. "How would you like it if I went off with Kikyou?! Well, Kagome!"

The words cut through Kagome like a knife, and a slow, low rumble of thunder rolled over their heads. Her face changed from the deep red, to pale white, once again. She felt dizzy from all the sudden happenings. Inuyasha growled, looking down at Kagome, his fists clenched, along with his fangs.

Kagome spoke, finially, "Inuyasha, that wasn't a promise..." she stared down to the ground now. The half-breed's glare became even more angered.

"How was that not a promice! You said you wouldn't go with anyone else until we killed Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, thunder rumbled, louder. Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"That doesn't mean it's a promise! I didn't say 'I promise..!'" She lied, tears struggling to fall out of the frustration. Inuyasha's glare pierced through Kagome. Miroku gave a concerned look to Kagome as she shook her head, tears beginning to stream down her face again, then back to Inuyasha with the same cold look.

"Kagome, you wench. You've betrayed me..." His eyes sadened, "...just like Kikyou."

The thunder rumbled loudly, the rain still coming down extremly soft, not even making things wet. Shippou's yell could be heard and Sango, Shippou, and Kirara dashed into another hut. "Shippou, it's okay. It's just a storm, nothing bad will happen." Sango comforted Shippou.

Kagome fell back down to the bed on her side, her head spinning, and tears pouring down her cheeks. Miroku gave a last glare at Inuyasha, and crouched down by Kagome and rubbed her shoulder. "Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha snapped, and Miroku glared back at Inuyasha once more.

"I said, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha yelled, putting his hand on the handle of his sword. Kagome rubbed the tears on her cheeks, glaring at Inuyasha, sobbing lightly.

"Sit." She said weakly at Inuyasha, sending him to the ground in the hut, the groan heard from Inuyasha was quite loud. Even more angered, after the spell broke, Inuyasha sprung back up.

Miroku was trying to comfort Kagome, once again, when the half breed pulled Miroku away from Kagome, swinging him around. They glared at each other, and in a split second Inuyasha's fist swiped across Miroku's face, sending him to the ground. Kagome was unconsious and unaware of it at the time, passed out from frustration and guilt.

Picking himself up off the ground, grabbing his staff, and rubbing his cheek, Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?!"

Inuyasha had to quickly search for his words, but it came out wrong, "You're stealing my love from me!"

All silence except for the rain and a bone-shaking crash of thunder. "You are jealous of me." Miroku replied calmly, but his eyes were widened by how Inuyasha had worded it.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha snapped, again, turning red, but anger still struck at Miroku from him. Miroku smirked, but glared at Inuyasha.

"You're jealous of me. You think I stole Kagome away from you?" Miroku chuckled to himself. "Kagome has feelings for you and me. But I just happen treat her with kindness. Unlike you. You're stubborn and rude to her. I can not see how she could have feelings for you. Espicially because you're half-blooded!"

"You son of a bitch.." Inuyasha growled, striking Miroku once again to the ground near the exit of the hut. Miroku hit the ground hard and cringed. He grabbed the dropped staff and exited out of the hut. Inuyasha chased him, drawing the Tetsuiaga.

Miroku struggled with is balance rubbing the side of his face while trying to avoid the swins of Inuyasha's sword. "Stand still, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated and angry. Sango was watching the fight from inside the hut she, Shippou, and Kirara were in. Miroku swung the staff at Inuyasha, hitting him hard in the side, but the half breed was barely phased.

Sango gasped as Inuyasha's sword came down, slicing from Miroku's left shoulder to right side. Miroku collapsed down, holding the large, bloody wound, his right arm held him up, his left arm became covered in his own blood. Sango quickly rushed out of the hut, as Inuyasha raised his sword over Miroku, and stood over Miroku. "Inuyasha, stop!"

With that, lightning crashed down extremely close to them, to the ground. It caught everbody's attention, villagers, Inuyasha, Miroku, all of them. Except for the sharp, bone-breaking clash of thunder, silence fell upon the group, that stared wide-eyed at the structure which was hit. Kagome's hut.

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHA! Now what's gonna happen here? You all know what's gonna happen. I just had to cut off the chapter right there because it was starting to get long. I don't like long. It's unappealing to read extremely long things in one setting. Now, go empty your bladder, fill your stomach, whatever, and come back. You've deserved the break. n.n; I'll try to get the next chapter as quickly as I possibly can. Which will be I don't know how long because of school, homework, ect. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I'm in 8th grade, people. I'm a lil' school girl. Of corse I have homework! Now...the next chapter...c'ya there....I guess...kindof....


	10. Firey Truth

Oh hi! n.n You're back. You just want to know what's gonna happen next so I don't leave the story at a cliffhanger like that, arn't you? Yes you are. Yes you are! Awwwww...you're such a cute little puppy. Mhmm. Yes you are...O.o erm. Ahem. That was odd. Now then. To put a disclaimer, or not to put a disclaimer.....that is the question. Not quite yet. I just need to say. IT'S CHAPTER 10! Ten chapters for Mackmack! Wheeee! er.....yea. If schools would let us write like this I'd be set. NOW the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in a world where 1 plus 1 equals fish stomachs and the sun turns purple at 12 noon, I will own Inuyasha.

On to the poorly written piece of crap called a story!

* * *

Kagome snapped back to consciousness, feeling the jolt of lightning and hearing the sharp crack of the thunder around her. She rubbed her eyes quickly, looking around. Fire. She was surrounded in a circle of fired and screamed.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Inuyasha called out, hearing the scream, but the fire was quickly spreading. Four surrounding huts were caught on fire, the villagers were running out. Miroku cringed, holding his wound and Sango called for her cat demon.

"Kirara! Help Miroku!" The cat bounded out of the hut, transforming, and Miroku crawled to her back, still holding his wound. Inuyasha glanced back at them, then headed into the fire.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Sango called, grabbing the tired Shippou from a hut that was quickly consumed by the fire.

Inuyasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his kimono. Kagome was staying low in the hut, there was no where for her to escape the fire. "I'm going to die. It's just like my dream..but it's real. I'm going to die!" She covered her nose and mouth, trying not to breath in any smoke. "If only I haven't had that stupid dream, none of this would happen!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's amber eyes struck through the fire, he tore through the burning hut, sending embers everywhere. "Kagome where are you!"

She stayed crouched down, coughing lightly as smoke began to enter her lungs. She was remembering everything she could up until she passed out just minutes ago. Looking up through here teary eyes, she saw Inuyasha's figure searching in the growing fire. She tried to call his name, but wound up choking on more smoke.

His white ears could hear Kagome's coughing through the deep crackling and roar from the large fire, and the scream of villagers. He tried to go through the flames as fast as he could without burning himself. "Kagome, stay on the ground!" He yelled through the kimono which covered his mouth and nose.

The rain wasn't helping the raging fire at all. Kagome laid her head on the ground, getting dizzy. This time from the smoke. Inuyasha jumped his way to Kagome through the burning flames to her. He crouched down and coughed, wincing at the smoke, and shook Kagome gently. She was almost unconscious from the smoke, and sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Kagome.." He said loudly, worried. "..Kagome! Don't pass out! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha..." She coughed quietly, that was all that she could say before she lost her consciousness once again. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at her for a moment, then quickly picked her up and ran back through the fire as quickly as he could.

He was coughing heavily by the time he escaped the border of the flames, and looked back at the terrible destruction that the fire was causing. It was reaching the forest opposite to the one the well and Sacred Tree were in, so he held Kagome tightly and tried to find Miroku and Sango. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he ran in the direction of Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara, following them by their scent.

Miroku's arm and body were covered in his own blood, and he tried not to show the pain he was in, even though the wound was bandaged. Sango was no where to be found, most likely headed to another village to get supplies with Shippou and Kirara. Inuyasha coughed, and set Kagome down, winced, teary eyed because of the smoke and flames and sat down, himself, instantly falling asleep.

"Kagome.." Miroku used a tree to help him stand and he stumbled over to Kagome and collapsed by her body. "..Kagome. Wake up..please."

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, the drizzle helped clean the ash away from her skin and slightly burnt clothing. She opened her eyes to see Miroku's sorrowful gaze which was also filled with pain of his wound. He sighed lightly and smiled gently, "Oh, Kagome. You're okay."

She coughed gently, and sat up, looking at Miroku, "Just a little too much heat and smoke." She smiled, then looked at the bandages over his wound and gasped. "Miroku! What ha.."

"..Inuyasha and I fought a bit." He held his rain-cleaned arm over the bandages. "It's not too bad. It could have been a lot worse." He shrugged a bit, wincing at the throbbing pain in the wound.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the monk. "Inuyasha did this to you?!" She glared in Inuyasha's direction, coldly. 'How could he do such a thing. He's changed so much since he saw me and Miroku together..' Tears formed at her eyes out of anger and rage, then looked up to the drizzling sky, where small flashes of lightning stoke, too small to be heard.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he looked up from his quick rest, seeing Miroku and Kagome. Kagome glared at him again, Inuyasha glared back, but at Miroku, cracking his knuckles lightly. 'When Kagome gets away from that womanizer, I'll give him a good fight...'

She looked back towards Miroku, and talked in a more hushed voice, even though Inuyasha could still hear them. "Miroku, Inuyasha is planning something, I'd keep on your toes."

Miroku nodded and leaned against a tree by Kagome, closing his eyes. Kagome stood up, glaring slightly at Inuyasha, and whipped the ash from her cheeks as she walked towards him. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." The half breed looked oddly at her, with a slight glare still in his eyes, but stood up and followed her deeper into the forest.

Once they were out of Miroku's hearing range, they stopped. "Kagome, why'd you drag me all the way out here? I was resting!" He growled lightly.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you for getting me out of that fire. But.." She looked up into his eyes and glared, slightly, "...I want to know why you act so jealous of Miroku, but you claim not to be." Inuyasha shrugged and crossed his arms, with a slight growl. "Inuyasha, answer me." She looked up at him, desperately.

He glanced down at her quickly, looking back up, but his eyes drifted back down to her, and mellowed a bit. His ears were laying slightly flat, he cringed to admit, "I act jealous because I am. I'm jealous of Miroku. It makes me feel like you've forgotten about me." He stated, truthfully, and quickly.

"Forgotten about you?" Kagome repeated, and smiled lightly. "Inuyasha, I could never forget you, even if I tried. You've changed my life so much, too much, to forget about." She chuckled lightly, looking up at Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean to take it so far, it just bothered me so much to see you with Miroku, I guess I just lost control." He sighed, looking down to the ground, sadly. "And I drew blood. Blood of a human. Blood of a friend. You'd be killed if that happened anywhere else."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped lightly at how Inuyasha was regretting his outburst of jealousy. He looked back to her, a soft expression in his eyes. "Inuyasha," Kagome repeated herself in a whisper, "don't be so hard on yourself. We all understand it now. We'll heal, we all will heal."

Inuyasha embraced her, deeply, slightly shocking Kagome. He whispered back to her, "Before I met you, Kagome, I was so cold. I couldn't express my feelings to anybody. My goal was to be a great demon, but I was wrong."

He pulled back from the embrace and looked Kagome in the eyes. She was shocked, but didn't show it. Instead, light tears had formed themselves at the corner of her eyes and she smiled again, lightly, but also had a slightly confused look on her face. "Inuyasha," she chuckled very lightly to herself so that Inuyasha couldn't hear her, "what are you trying to tell me."

Inuyasha waited, looking deeply into Kagome's eyes, searching for his words, once more. "I'm trying to say..." He sighed. "Kagome, I love you."

Silence, except for the light sound of drizzle and the faraway fire.

Kagome blinked up at him, shocked once more, by his words. He still gazed deeply into her eyes, waiting for her response. 'What am I supposed to say. I can't say I love him because I have feelings for Miroku, or do I?' She confused herself quickly in thought, but didn't show it. 'Do I have feelings for him, or is it...was it just in the moment between us.'

She blinked her eyes slowly, ridding the tears from her eyes and placed her arms around his neck. Inuyasha held her waist and pulled her in, kissing her passionately on the lips. Kagome felt right this time, it all was clear on who she was to be with. She felt tension fly from her shoulders as Inuyasha embraced her, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Oh, you just want to kill me, now, don't you? Mhmm, I thought so. Cutting you off RIGHT THERE! But, I need to get this chapter posted. Why? I don't know. BECAUSE NARAKU IS HOLDING A GUN TO MY HEAD! Heheheheh. Err.. Um..yea. The next chapter will pick up RIGHT where this one left off, so no scene changy changy like some of the other chapters. And remember, in a world where 1 plus 1 equals fish, and the sun turns purples at 12 noon, I will own Inuyasha.


	11. Passionate Love or Fearful Abandonment

Wow...11 Chapters already..mm...nice. Mhmm, very nice. ANYWAY...erm. I really can't think of anything clever right now. I'm havin' a really bad brain fart. Ah well......You believed me, didn't you? Dang, you're gullible. I just ate two Heresy's and I'm hyper! See? Hyper! bouncy..bouncy..boucny!..ahem. anyway....disclaimer..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But in a world where I can actually fool somebody, I might own Inuyasha.

Onto the story mon Capy-ton!

Warning: Chapter contains attempted rape. Continue on if you want. I'm just warning' ya of it....Enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome, embracing her, and running his claws through her hair. Kagome tightened her hold on his neck, and also deepened the kiss. She felt as if she received an answer she had been seeking her whole life. A new, deep feeling filled her body as Inuyasha slowly pulled back from her.

Kagome looked into his eyes, and sighed with a slight smile. He smiled back, very lightly, barely flashing his fangs. "Inuyasha," she said in a light whisper that even Inuyasha's sensitive ears had a hard time picking up. "I love you, too." She blushed lightly, and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Inuyasha still smiled softly, brushing through her hair with his long claws, but grinned inwardly.

'Kagome is finally mine.' Inuyasha thought, putting his head on top of hers. His hands rose to the shoulder of her shirt and gently tugged at it, and Kagome looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She pushed away from him and looked back up with a slightly shocked look on her face, though it was still slightly red. He smirked with a look of lust in his eyes. Kagome gasped and struggled away from him. "Inuyasha! I'd expect that kind of thing from Miroku!" she stared up at him, taking a step back. 'What's going on here?! Inuyasha doesn't act like this!'

He grinned, still with that smirk of lust glaring through his fangs. "If you say you love me, that makes you mine." He grabbed her arm, quickly, not letting her struggle free this time. Kagome gasped and a look of fear came over her. She tried to swallow, but her throat was extremely dry and she felt like she couldn't speak.

Still grinning like a devil, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and smirked as he tried to force her to the ground. She collapsed under his strength and stared up at him, her heart racing as she began to sweat. He pulled himself on top of her and Kagome almost burst into tears as he tried to unclothes her.

Sango was riding on Kirara's back as she tried to find Miroku, Inuyasha, and the others from helping put out the fire. Her face was slightly charred from the smoke, and half of Kirara's fur was covered in ash as they spotted Miroku and landed down by him. He looked up from resting and waved to her, and she and the now small cat demon ran towards him. "Miroku! Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." He smiled a bit, but glanced in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha with a bit of worry.

"Miroku? What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" She looked just as worried back to him and sighed, tilting her head.

"It's nothing," He sighed back. "And Inuyasha and Kagome went to talk out there. I'm guessing they needed some privacy, because I couldn't hear anything."

"I see." She sat against a different tree on dry ground, the drizzle finally stopped. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms with a slight shiver, and Kirara curled up on Sango's lap.

A very light yell was heard in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome, causing Kirara's ears to perk up and catch her attention. "It's okay, Kirara. It's most likely a frightened villager from the fire. Don't worry." Sango stroked Kirara's fur reassuringly and closed her eyes again. But the cat demon ignored Sango and edged toward the clearing of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Another yell, more muffled this time. Sango and Miroku couldn't pick that one up, but Kirara's ears perked up and she started running in the direction, growling. Miroku shook his head at Kirara, "Must be a mouse or something, isn't it?"

"I'm not so sure. She doesn't act that way when she's stalking prey. But with that cat I don't know." Sango also shook her head, tiredly. She didn't want to get up from the nice dry spot to chase her friend around.

Now the cat's ears perked up to someone's crying. The voice was familiar ...Kagome! Kirara rushed to find her and walked slowly up to Kagome when she spotted Kagome.

Kagome's clothes were torn and almost shredded, she wasn't bloody, and it didn't look like any harm had come to her except for a few scratches here and there where her clothes were ripped and her back was covered in drying mud. Kagome spotted Kirara and scooped her up in her own arms and sobbed into the demon's fur. "Oh, Kirara!" Kagome said through her sobs, "How could Inuyasha do such a terrible thing. How could he.. After he said he loved me, too!"

The red eyes of Kirara looked curiously up at Kagome, but Kagome just sobbed. The cat leaped from Kagome's snug grip and began trotting back to Sango, glancing back to Kagome to make sure she was okay, but once she was sure nothing bad would happen, Kirara sprinted as fast as her small body could carry her.

She leaped up on Sango and mewed, almost franticly. Sango roused from a half-sleep and looked at the cat, oddly. "Kirara, what's wrong, girl?" Kirara kept glancing in Kagome's direction and would run a few paces to see if they'd follow.

Miroku stood up, with the help of his staff, but sat back down, instantly from the pain in his wound, but looked to Sango, "I think she wants you to follow her." He cringed and leaned back against the tree.

"Is that what you want, girl?" Sango asked Kirara, standing up. Kirara transformed to her ferocious saber-toothed catlike form. Sango jumped on the cat's back and Kirara rushed back to Kagome, who was still in tears. Sango jumped off of Kirara's back, quickly and rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome! What happened? What's wrong?" She shook Kagome's shoulders, trying to snap her out of the sobbing.

Rubbing her tears with her shredded sleeve, Kagome tried to control the sobs. "Inuyasha.. he-" She sobbed and couldn't get herself to say it. Sango was slightly frustrated, but too concerned to show it.

"Kagome, what did Inuyasha do to you?" She finally said, very firmly, holding her shoulders and looking into her teary eyes. Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it, so she shook. Shook and cried.

Her tears stained her ripped shirt and skirt and fell to the damp ground. Sango's eyes were widened a bit at how Kagome was acting and she held her, trying to calm her down. Kagome's sobs quieted until the girl passed out. Sango looked to Kirara and the cat, still in her large form, trotted over and Sango silently placed Kagome on her back.

They walked slowly back to their makeshift camp as Sango tried to clean Kagome up a bit. But as they left the spot, they left the view of an amber-eyed half-breed who silently crawled his way tree to tree, following them, silently. His eyes glued on his claim.

* * *

n.n I know you loved that chapter! Heh.. 'twas kind of odd writing it. Sorry to cut you off, but again, I NEED to update. o.o In the reviews I have people scaring me..that's bad. Speakin' of reviews, check them every so often, I'll respond to you're replies. n.n I love talkin' to fans. But, Anywho. You wonder what took so long to update? My weekend was filled with things..so..that took a lot out of my writing time. u.u; Ah, well. I got this chapter done..and I need to quit rambling, don't I? ..I thought so. C'ya next...chapter.


	12. Truth of Betrayal

Sigh..12th chapter already. Oy, I didn't know I could write so much. I'm not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or not so... yea. I bet you're all curious about Kagome's reactions and such, arn't you? n.n I know. I love cutting it off like that, if you haven't noticed yet. Again, sorry that the last chapter took so long to post and anywho...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so quit askin'! Ahem...

ONTO THE STORY (short, sweet and simple, especially the short.)

* * *

A stream of light ran through the window of a slightly burnt hut, hitting Kagome's sleeping face. She stirred from her rest and sat up slowly wearing a loose kimono to replace her shredded uniform. It had been around a week since Inuyasha came at her like that, and none of them have seen the half-breed since.

The cloth door was pulled back and Sango entered the small hut, putting a few fish over the small fire, then she looked up at Kagome and smiled. "You slept for a while."

Kagome stretched her arms out a bit, the wide kimono sleeves hung low on her, "Yea, I guess. Where's Miroku and Shippou?"

"I don't know, probably out looking for Inuyasha again." She sighed. Kagome instantly ran her hand to her stomach when she heard Inuyasha's name, and she winced. "Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, slightly concerned.

"Yea, it's just my stomach. It's been bothering me for a few days. It's no problem." Kagome chuckled nervously, not knowing why her stomach had been bothering her recently.

"I see..." Sango trailed off. An ember jumped from the small fire and caught part of Sango's kimono in a small fire. Kagome and Sango yelled, but Sango quickly beat off the fire. The two laughed for a while as the fish cooked. Miroku and Shippou seemed to wander back into the hut just as the fish finished cooking.

"Those smell really good, Sango!" Shippou grinned up at Sango, wanting some food. She chuckled and pulled off a small fish for the fox.

They all ate and talked for a bit. Miroku passed a few skeptic looks to Kagome when she would wince from her stomach pains. "Kagome, are you SURE you're okay?" He finally asked her when Shippou began napping near the warmth of the fire.

Kagome gave him a light glare, knowing that him and Sango wanted desperately to know what happened. "Yes, Miroku. I'm fine, you guys can stop asking." She said, very sternly.

Miroku and Sango felt tiny for insisting so much that Kagome wasn't well. Kagome sighed and shook her head at them, and leaned back, carefully.

The also napping Kirara looked up suddenly, her ears once again peaked up, and she growled in alarm.

"Kirara, what's wrong?" Sango stood up instantly, reaching for her giant boomerang. Miroku leaped up, peering out of the hut, grabbing his staff. Kirara bounded outside the hut, instantly transforming to her larger form. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and the three cautiously exited the hut.

In front of them stood the half-breed, smirking. Sango and Miroku's expressions softened, because it was just Inuyasha. But, Kirara still growled angrily at Inuyasha, but Sango walked up to her and patted her on the head. "It's okay, Kirara. It's just Inuyasha." The cat still growled but turned away, Sango shook her head.

Kagome was slightly shocked to see Inuyasha, her mouth was hanging half open, but her eyes burned of fear and anger towards him. Inuyasha kept on smirking, "So this is how you guys greet me after I've been gone for so long?" He walked closer to them, but in Kagome's direction.

She pulled out one of her arrows and set it against the bow, aiming at Inuyasha. Tears were almost steaming down her face again as she felt angst towards Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome, wondering what was going on between the two.

Inuyasha's smirk grew slightly concerned, but he chuckled at Kagome. "Why are you shaking, Kagome? Are you scared of me?" She glared at him, she was shaking, but she shrugged it off.

Sango gasped, her eyes widened. 'I figured out what Inuyasha did to her! How could that mutt do such a thing! No wonder why Kagome's stomach hurts so much.' She held tightly on the boomerang and glared at Inuyasha. "How could you do something that terrible, Inuyasha!" Sango defended her friend.

He glanced over at Sango, still with a smirk. "You think you have it figured out, don't you?" He laughed at Sango, then regained his composure. He knew that Sango or Miroku didn't have the guts to come after him, which he took to his own advantage. Turning back to Kagome, he reached his claws to her necklace and tugged it from her neck.

"You won't be needing those anymore, I've already finished my mission." They all gasped, Kagome was too shocked to move. It was worse than her dream. Inuyasha betrayed her. He crossed the line, stole the shards and violated her. It took all her strength just to pull back on the bow string.

Knowing Kagome wouldn't dare shoot him, Inuyasha twirled his fingers around the shards and smirked, beginning to back away. Miroku yelled after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What in hell do you think you're doing?! How dare you betray us all like this!" Miroku glared, but Inuyasha just shrugged it off.

"Don't turn you back on me, you mutt!" Kagome blurted out, glaring in his direction, the arrow aimed perfectly at Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha's ears laid flat as he turned back to her slowly, a glare came across his face back at her and he said in a low, almost hurt tone, "No, Kagome. You're the one who turned your back on me."

"How did I tu-" she cut herself off, and looked to Miroku, who was still glaring at Inuyasha. Miroku turned and looked at Kagome, the two were red, mainly of ferocity towards Inuyasha.

He shook his head and turned back in the direction away from them, the Shikon Jewel hung loosely from his claws. The pink, almost complete sphere glowed brightly as it moved from Kagome and towards the forest of the Bone-Eaters well and the Sacred Tree.

Kagome was thinking of what she should do, her thoughts, though, were jumbled and confused. 'If I shoot him, what will happen? If I shoot at him and miss will he come after me? Would Sango and Miroku detest me?!' She was frozen with the arrow drawn back, staring at Inuyasha as he left them.

Miroku and Sango were also frozen, waiting for Kagome to do something. They whispered among themselves, leaving the situation between Kagome and Inuyasha. "What did Inuyasha do to her?" Miroku asked Sango.

"He.. well. He forced himself upon Kagome." She didn't know how to word it, but Miroku understood with a gasp.

"If he did that, wouldn't that make Kagome preg-" Miroku whispered back. Sango covered his mouth and nodded. They were still in hearing range of Inuyasha.

Sango nodded at him, and whispered in a hush, "Why do you think her stomach has been hurting her so much, it's quite obvious what happened now." Miroku nodded back.

Kagome lowered her bow and arrow, finally snapping back into reality. She cautiously took a few steps in Inuyasha's direction, then began to follow him. Sango and Miroku just watched her leave and went back into the warm hut. Kagome's kimono dragged across the ground a bit, causing the dirt to kick up into a smoke-like dust that slowly began to rise with everything that moved in the forest, and it soon became hazy, but she kept following the shards.

* * *

Fwee! I did this whole chapter in one setting. One..extremely long setting (4:00pm to 1:20am) but I did it! FWEE! (new word, get used to it.) So..what's Kagome going to do to Inuyasha? Is Kagome really pregnant? Or am I just trying to bug the living day lights out of you? I think it's the last one, but hey.. that's just me. So, I'll stop rambling. I'm tired, I need Tylenol, and I need TV So.. see you next chapter. Who knows, It might be the last one!


	13. Broken Trust Through Time

Chapter 13! WHOOT! FWEE! Heh. I know, a lot of you dislike me at the moment.. GET USED TO IT! You're gonna hate me even more until I get the next story done. Story, not chapter! HA! And, for a lot of you, I respond to you in the reviews so check it out. O.o Anywho, yea. I'm gonna make a story that comes after this.. about 13 years after this. HINT HINT! Ahem. n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But give me a piece of string, a knife, two cows, and a jack-a-lope and I'll find a way to own it!

FWEE!

* * *

Inuyasha was standing in front of the Sacred Tree, looking up into it's wide branches, obviously in deep thought. His mind was racing from his feelings towards Kagome, to his betrayal. He spoke to himself in a loud whisper, "How could I do that to Kagome. But how could she go off with the monk?"

He sighed and held the jewel shards in front of his face and watched them, his ears flat. "But I can get the rest of the shards now. I can become a full blooded demon and control it ... hopefully." His ears went flat, hearing very light foot steps and he turned. Kagome was standing right there, staring at him with an extremely hurt expression across her face.

"Inu...yasha? Would you really use the shards to become a demon?" Kagome said very hesitantly. Her sadness was replaced by the same anger as before, but worse. Inuyasha cringed, clenching his fangs together, looking to the side.

She'd heard the whole thing. 'How dumb am I to let her head all that?!' He sighed a bit, looking back to Kagome, his face looked both of guilt and betrayal.

Kagome's eyes were filling with tears again and she shook lightly, "Inuyasha, please answer me. Would you-would you really use the shards like that?" The tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Inuyasha didn't answer her, he just gazed at her. Kagome sobbed lightly, "You're not answering me. Does that mean you would use the shards like that?" Still no answer. He shrugged a bit, looking to the ground and Kagome grew angry.

She still had her bow and arrow in her hands, and she raised the bow to him. He glared at the bow and arrows, then back to Kagome. "You wouldn't dare shoot me with your arrow, would you?" He growled and through Kagome's tears, she smirked.

"You have no idea, Inuyasha." She pulled back on the bow string, aiming for his heart. His eyes widened and he took a step back, but couldn't go anywhere.

The Sacred Tree was right behind him, and he looked back down to the jewel shards. The memory of Kikyo from fifty years ago rushed to him. He gasped and looked up at Kagome, "No! You wouldn't!" Fear streaked across his face.

"Inuyasha, you've caused me more pain than you know, and you don't even deserve to be stuck to that tree again." Kagome glared at him, tears still streamed from her eyes. "And now, because of you, I'm forced to bear your child!"

He froze as the arrow sped through the air, "Kagome, I'm sor-" He was cut off as the arrow pierced through him, once again. The jewel shards fell from his weakened grip and he tried to reach for them, but couldn't reach them. The arrow repined him to the tree and he passed out into an eternal sleeping spell.

Kagome's breath was heavy as she stared at what she had done. She had really struck Inuyasha with an arrow. Tears still dripped from her eyes and she collapsed to her knees and cried, loudly. Sango and Miroku ran up to Kagome, and crouched down by her. "Kagome! Kagome wha-" Sango stopped herself then looked at the Sacred Tree at Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha for a few moments in shock. "Kagome?" Sango's comforting voice tried to calm Kagome. "Kagome, did you do that to Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded, trying to calm down. Miroku put his arms around her to help calm her down a bit. Tears still streamed down her face, staining his purple and black kimono.

"Kagome, we know what happened between you and Inuyasha." Miroku said in a slightly grim tone.

Sango sighed, and helped Kagome stand, as they slowly edged back towards the hut, "But we couldn't imagine that you would pin him back to the tree." Kagome shook her head, trying to rid the tears away. They helped Kagome to the hut and were silent for a long while except for the occasional sob from Kagome.

After a while, Kagome's sobs finally stopped and her tears dried. Miroku wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and just stared out into nothing. She felt blank, like she had done something extremely wrong that she didn't want to take back. 'He deserved it.' Is all she could think of.

Kirara entered the hut, holding the Sacred Jewel Shards in her mouth and Sango picked them from Kirara, quietly, and patted her head. "Ouch!" Sango swatted something from her hand, and Myoga fell to the ground. "Myoga, what are you doing here?" Miroku and Kagome looked up at Myoga, but Kagome still had a blank look on her face.

"I've come to bring news to Lord Inuyasha, but it seems he isn't here. Where did he run off to?" Myoga asked, obviously not knowing what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango looked down as Myoga hopped to Kagome. "Lady Kagome, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

She just gazed blankly at him. Kagome's blank gaze slowly turned to a small smirk, but her voice was still blank and empty, "Inuyasha's gone."

Myoga gave her an odd look. Miroku and Sango looked up at Kagome, also with odd looks. 'Does Kagome realize what she's saying?' Sango thought to herself.

"Lady Kagome, what do you mean by 'He's gone?'"

"I shot him with my sacred arrow." She shook her head, still smirking, but her eyes showed all the pain of what happened.

Myoga's already large eyes looked like they were bulging out of their sockets. "You shot the Lord with an arrow! Kagome you foolish wench!" And with that, Kagome swatted Myoga away and looked down, feeling tears, not of sadness, but of rage, build up. The angered, but slightly flattened, Myoga grumbled and hopped out the hut.

"Kagome?" Sango's worried voice broke through the tension. "Are you all right?"

Kagome snapped back, her fists clenched, "No, I'm not! I've been betrayed and then he.. " Her fists clenched tighter. Sango looked to the side and Miroku looked down. They knew what happened.

Standing up after a long silence, Kagome began to walk out of the hut. With a silent sob she said, "I'm going home. I need to sort things out at home away from all of this for a while." And she left before anyone could say anything.

In the forest, Kagome went in search for the well. She had slipped the jewel shards from Sango quickly as she left the hut so she could go through the well. While she headed to the well, she stopped to take a last look at Inuyasha and spoke to his cursed body, "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't betray me."

She stared at him for a moment, then headed quickly to the well and looked down into it. So much had happened while she was in the Fudel Era this time. How could she explain her possible pregnancy to her mother? With a sigh, she leaped down the well as a purple scenery faded in around her, transporting Kagome to her own time.

* * *

Fwee! Hoo, another good chapter down. n.n I don't have much to say this time except thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! I love you all so much!... OK. Enough of that. C'ya next chapter.


	14. Of the Storm and Of the Trees

Chapter 14. Wow.. I just checked all my chapters and together in one document, they equal 35 pages. o.O Heheh, I think that's a little much, no? It's not? WELL flack YOU! Ahem.. Yea. Anyway. yea, the normal stuff, check the reviews for comments from me and yadda yadda. Disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: I have been informed that Inuyasha is not owned by me. It is owned by the Japanese lady. Damn her and her greatness of Inuyasha.

FREE THE FWEE!

* * *

"Oh, Kagome! You're back! Welcome home, dear." Kagome's mother said with a cheerful grin on her face, happy to see Kagome once again. But her grin soon faded as she saw Kagome's troubled eyes. "Kagome, is everything all right?"

Kagome didn't look up as she headed towards her room, "I really don't want to talk about it, Mom." she sighed, going up the stairs, trying not to cry again. Kagome's mother sighed and turned away in understanding.

After a few minutes of resting on her soft bed, Kagome decided she needed a shower. After all, she had been in the Fudal Era quite a while without a decent bath. While she seeped into the warm waters of her bath and began washing herself, she found bruises on her waist where Inuyasha grabbed her and she sighed sadly and closed her eyes tightly.

"How could he do such a thing to me?" Kagome whispered just loud enough for it to echo against the tiles. 'I don't need to go back to the Fudal Era for a while.' She sunk under the water, washing her body. 'I know Sango and Miroku will understand. They'll try to explain it to Shippou.' She sighed and finished her bath and dressed in a blue shirt and skirt.

She laid on her back in on her bed for a while as the soft sunlight ran though her pink curtains. She gazed up at the jewel shard necklace she was holding in one hand above her. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry but you deserved it. And I'm not going to come back to free you." She sighed again. "My spell won't last as long as Kikyo's did on you. She closed her eyes and let her arm hang off the bed, which caused the jewel shards to drape to the ground.

Buyo nuzzled his way into Kagome's room and watched the jewel sway side to side, almost hypnotically. "Muow.." The fat cat jumped up on Kagome's bed and curled up with her to rest for a while.

"Kagome looks very troubled." Souta said, looking to his Mom for an answer.

"I don't know what happened. She told me she didn't want to talk about it." She answered and continued to wash dishes.

"I bet she had a fight with Inuyasha again." He fumbled with his shoe laces for a moment, trying to get them untied from a knot.

"Souta! Don't say things like that!" She shook her head a him and chuckled. "But that is a good possibility."

Kagome's grandpa swaggered in from upstairs right after Kagome fell asleep in her bed. He looked to Souta and his mother with his hands behind his back. "You're right. Inuyasha and Kagome did have a fight. And from what I overheard, Kagome shot a sacred arrow through Inuyasha's heart. Cursing him to years of deep unconsciousness."

Souta and his Mom gasped. "She shot an arrow though Inuyasha?!" Souta looked as if he was about to have a seizure. His mother just covered her mouth and turned away.

"But why Kagome shot him, I don't know. She said something about him doing something to her. I knew that half-demon would betray her some time." Grandpa murmured and looked down.

Kagome stirred from her small slumber about an hour later and stretched out, the jewel shards still in her hand. Buyo looked up at Kagome for a second, then curled back up and fell asleep on her bed. "Buyo, you're such a lazy cat." Kagome chuckled a bit, feeling better after the nap and bath. She patted Buyo's head as she walked out the bedroom door.

Downstairs, Kagome's Mom and Grandpa were talking seriously about Kagome in hushed whispers so that Souta wouldn't hear. "What could Inuyasha have done to Kagome that caused her to shoot him." She asked him, almost in tears at the thought of her daughter almost killing someone.

Her grandpa sighed lightly, holding his hands as if praying, and rested his head against his hands. "He would've had to attack one of her dear friends, come at her, severely threaten her or one of those friends, or..." his voice trailed off a bit.

"..'or' what?" Kagome's Mom looked very anxious and worried.

"'or...' He would've had to force himself upon her." She gasped, covering her mouth again, shaking her head. Inuyasha couldn't do any of those things to Kagome, he was to amazing for that.

Kagome appeared in the kitchen, picking up an apple and eating it with a smile, "Ahh, actual food again." She turned and began to head out of the kitchen when her mother stopped her.

"Kagome...we really need to talk." She looked up at Kagome, the worry shooting through her eyes. Grandpa stood up and left the room and Kagome took his place.

"Yea, what is it, Mom?" Kagome quickly finished the apple. She looked at her mother and realized how worried she was, and she remembered everything that happened again and a grim look came over her own face.

"Something happened between you and Inuyasha, didn't it?" Her mother sighed, looking down to the pattern in the table.

After a slight pause, Kagome replied, "Yea, something happened." She said quietly. 'Something really big that I really need to tell you about but I don't know how to.' Her Mom asked questions and she answered quickly.

"Did he hurt you?...Did he hurt one of your friends?...Did he threaten you or anybody?"

"...No...No...No..."

There was a tension filled pause between them. That could only mean one thing. Kagome's mother sighed deeply, "Did he rape you?"

Another long pause as Kagome's eyes drifted to the floor. The pained look spread across her face. She could remember everything so vividly it haunted her. How Inuyasha admitted his love. Their embrace. How she admitted her own love. Him tugging at her uniform. Being forced to the ground. Inuyasha forcing himself on top of her. Everything.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice rang through her ears. Echoing. She sighed, placing a hand on her lower stomach.

"Yea, Mom. He did." She said with a heavy sigh. Her Mom covered her face, shaking her head and began to sob lightly. "Mom? Mom..." Kagome sighed again. "...don't be so angry or disappointed. It was something that was taken too far."

Her mother shrugged her shoulders, trying not to sob as much as she did. There was a terribly long silence between them as both their minds raced. Kagome's mother raised her head up and peered at Kagome, still in slight thought, "You do realize if you keep the child... it will be part demon?"

"Yes, but that won't be too bad. Their demon features would be so small that no one would really notice." Kagome looked to the side, whispering her reply. But her mother just tilted her head down again. Kagome stood up from her seat and walked slowly back to her room, thinking now of how she would raise a child and even if she would keep it.

Once again, she laid on her bed and petted Buyo. She closed her eyes thinking of her future and whispered very quietly to Buyo, who's ears twiched as he looked up at her, "I'd be happy to bear his children, I still love him. But the way he came onto me... he deserved to be stuck to the tree. He won't get to see his child," she paused for a second, placing a hand over her abdomen, "or children."

Kagome fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep. Then, a dream finally came. Her ash and blood covered body limped through a dark and damp forest. She collapsed and began to crawl on her hands and knees. Two figures appeared infront of her. One with long, blonde hair and amber eyes, the other with short, black hair and a pair of small dog ears pointed through his ears. Their hands reached out to her, helping her up. "Come on, you gotta come with us."

"But who are you?" The dream Kagome stared at the vaguely familar features of the two.

The boy with black hair replied, "I am Raiden of the Storms, and my twin is Kira of the Trees. We'll help you."

And with that, they helped Kagome from the ground as her body began to heal, quickly. They led her to a clearing in which a well, covered in vines, connected two worlds. She gasped, rushing to the well, her body now completly healed, "Thank you, Raiden and Kira."

They smiled to her and Kira said, "Go, you need to go back home." Kagome jumped down the well and descended through the purple veil.

* * *

Well...? This story wasn't too bad, was it? n.n;; It took less than a month (barely) to finish it, so I know it couldn't be the best you've read. n.n I'll get to working on the next story as fast as I can. I promice. I'll miss working on this story, it was very, very fun. n.n I even got in trouble in a few classes for not paying attention and thinking about the story. Teehee. Well, then. C'ya next Story.


End file.
